Natsu's Lucky Day
by Sir.Rayvenwolf
Summary: Natsu beats Erza in a fight. Yada, yada, yada, and they then confess their feelings. I felt a little evil towards the end so the ending isn't quite what you'd expect. ONE SHOT. Rated T to be safe.


Natsu beats Erza in a fight, yada yada yada; they both shyly admit their feelings and become a couple. ONE-SHOT. Unless I get a lot of reviews on it.

_**NATSU'S POV**_

I gave Erza a few days to breathe after coming back from an S class mission before challenging her. "Erza I challenge you to another fight!" I called out. "What's the point Pinky? She just gonna whoop your ass like normal." Gray said from his spot to my right. "Shut up Ice-pick. This time I will win." I confidently stated. Erza just smirked and replied "Why not. I need someone to give me a decent fight." With that everyone started taking bets. Only Gramps, Gajeel, Laxus, and Wendy bet on me though. Everyone else bet on Erza. '_Wow. Only the people that know what I'm capable of are betting on me for once. Normally someone pities me but not this time. Those four know I can kick Erza's ass this time.'_ I thought as we walked outside. Gramps decided to act as ref. "Once I get to three you may start your fight. One. Two. Three!" He called as from his spot.

I launched myself at Erza and landed a good solid hit on her, before reversing my jump and getting out of her reach. "Natsu that was a good move. Unfortunately you're not getting another hit in." She said before charging at me with two swords instead of one. I dodged and quickly rolled to stand behind her before kicking her in the back and using my momentum to flip away. "Oh come on Erza we both know you're better than that. Do I need to use my magic for you to go all out?" I taunted. She tactfully charged me but at the last second stopped and swung her swords in an X. Sadly for her I saw it coming and had a counter attack ready to go. I leaned down under her blades and came up with a head-butt. "How the hell is he landing these hits? I don't even see him moving anymore!" Yelled gray from the side watching as I unloaded a barrage of punches on Erza. She struggled to block effectively but after a bit managed to knock me back. "Gray's got a point. Why aren't you using your magic though? What is your scheme?" Erza called to me.

"I'll explain to the whole guild IF you can beat me. But you want me to use my magic? Okay but first you're going to need your Flame Empress armor on." I replied. She re-equipped into her Flame Empress armor. I let her charge me. Once she covered about 3/4ths the ground between us I jumped up and came down with a leg leading "**Fire Dragon's Claw" **I yelled. Erza jumped back. '_Ha that's just what I wanted you to do Erza. You're making this so easy. Do you want me to win this time?' _ I thought. Just before I landed I leaned forward towards Erza and twisted my leg so instead of slamming into the ground with my heel I landed in a step and twisted my body so that I was on my left leg with my right leg swinging at Erza from the side being compelled by the fire. I landed that kick right into Erza's rib cage and sent her flying. She hit the ground and rolled a good 40 feet before stopping.

"Is this really Natsu?" I heard Lucy ask out loud. "Lucy let me explain. Dragon slayers have an "inner dragon" which is actually pure dragon essence. True dragon slayers, meaning those taught by dragons have this embedded in them. Dragon's infuse a part of their soul into us. It takes unleashing a dragon's rage to awaken that power. Natsu has awoken his inner dragon, but don't ask how as none of us know. The inner dragon boosts power, endurance, speed, and triples the amount of power in a dragon slayers magic. With the inner dragon Natsu is easily strong enough to take on 3 of the ten wizard saints at a time." Gajeel said. Everyone but Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, and gramps stared at me in shock. Until Erza snapped out of it and charged. '_Sorry Erza but I think it's time to end this.' _I thought._ "_**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" **I called and charged to meet Erza. At the last possible second I ducked under her swing and upper cut into her stomach effectively dropping her to her knees. I let my fire dissipate, crouched and as I head-butted her again said "I'm sorry Erza, but I have to prove myself." With that Erza smiled and fell to the ground out cold. Gramps declared me the winner. Everyone went back into the guild hall but even outside I could still here them talking in shocked tones about how I beat her. I picked her up and carried her to the infirmary and asked Wendy to heal her up. I sat by her side the whole time she was out.

_**ERZA'S POV**_

I woke up in the infirmary and saw Natsu sitting next to me looking slightly guilty. I sighed and said "Damn you actually beat me Natsu. I can't believe it." Natsu looked at me and smiled. "About time you woke up. You've been out for three hours now. I'm sorry if I overdid it Erza but I had to prove I could beat you." He commented to me. "Natsu you didn't overdo it. I'm proud of you. Don't beat yourself up for something we both knew would happen eventually." I replied. He didn't seem to cheer up at that. "What's wrong Natsu? You still don't look to happy." He blushed as he asked if I'd come to his house later so he could explain where there would be no possible chances to be over heard. I just nodded and went about my normal day after that.

Sometime after 7 I walked up to Natsu's door and knocked. He answered the door and led me in. I didn't see Happy so I asked him where the cat went. "Happy is with Lucy like I asked him to be. He already knows some of what I'm about to tell you so he agreed to go so we'd be alone." He explained. '_Wow Natsu…. You're acting so mature compared to normal. You're either very serious or this is another effect of the inner dragon. Either way I'm curious now.' _I thought. "Erza do you remember when we were in the Tower of Heaven?" he asked. "Of course I do. How could I forget, especially when you saved me twice?" I answered. "That's when I awoke the inner dragon. It doesn't just instantly affect a dragon slayer unless they know that they just awoke it. I didn't even know about it until Gajeel explained it to me with gramps, Laxus, and Wendy listening in while you were on your mission. I asked him if he noticed anything unusual about me and that was his explanation. I realized that I woke it up in the Tower." He told me. "But you have to awaken it with a dragon's rage. The rage of a dragon is the equivalent of the hate of a human isn't it?" I questioned. "Yep. To be completely honest the one that did it to me was Jellal. I hated him for mocking you and making you cry. I hated him for killing Simon who was one of your friends. I was so made I couldn't think of anything but causing him pain equal to that he cause you." He replied.

This was a lot to take in. '_I wonder if Natsu feels the same way. Well there's only one way to find out.' _ I hoped. Then I said "I understand you hating him for killing Simon but why did you hate him because of me?" I prayed he would take the bait and answer with something that would at least partially answer my question of whether or not he felt the same way. "He made you cry. I can't stand to see you cry. He physically hurt you and intended to kill you. If you were sparing and he hurt you it wouldn't bother me as much because it wasn't fight to kill. But he wanted to kill you and that is something I can never forgive…. When you tried to sacrifice yourself for the rest of us I couldn't think straight. I was so worried about losing another one of my family…. Now I realize it was more than that…. I was worried about losing the only person that ever made me stay. I didn't intend to stay with Fairy Tail for long when I joined but then I met you. I just knew you had a dark past. That's why I always challenged you. I was hoping to distract you from it even if only for a little while. I wanted you to forget about your pain….. It took me so long to realize this." He explained. I felt my heart fly out of my chest with that last bit. He really does care. "Natsu…. I accept you're challenges because I know you had a depressing time after Igneel left and wondered on your own until master found you. I always accepted them to do the same thing you did. We had the same idea. I was hoping that helping someone else would help me with my past…. In a way it did, for both of us. I'm glad that we met." I told him.

He looked at me as he said "Erza when I realized that I wanted you to forget your pain I remember a lesson from Igneel. I think you are why I needed that lesson. Dragon's and dragon slayers can only ever love one other living being with all of their heart. I realized that you are the one. Based on what you just told me I'm going to go out on a limb and say you feel the same way I do so I'm going to ask you….. Erza will you be my girlfriend?" I Glompped him as I said "Yes!" We then blushed madly because we realized how close our faces were. Suddenly Natsu kissed me. I was shocked but that quickly wore off and I kissed him back. After a minute we broke apart. He looked at me nervously as he asked "Erza normally when we claim our mate we're supposed to mark them with our special signature. Would you let me mark you so that everyone knows your mine?" I nodded my head yes knowing that it would be something unexpected but the flirting it would save me from made the deal for me. He leaned forward and bit my neck. After about twenty seconds I felt a fire worm through my body. I looked to where I felt the fire and saw what looked like a tattoo being made. Once the fire feeling died down Natsu pulled away, and traced his hands over the mark. I examined the mark once he was finished and found that I liked it. It was a dragon standing proudly with a silver clad knight riding on its back. Something told me it was a metaphor for the two of us.

_**? POV**_

After they finished talking I quit recording with my camera and ran as fast as I could to Lucy's house. I knocked three times on the door so she'd know who it was. She opened up the door and I handed her the camera "Thanks Gajeel, here's the 4,000 jewels payment for that." She said as she handed me the money. I laughed and told her "I was kind of expecting what was said. You probably are expecting it too. Just don't let Natsu know that I'm the one that got that video. I don't feel like dying yet."


End file.
